Bright Stars
by CoOkIeS-xo
Summary: “But Zoey… I thought… you loved me?” Chase is finally back at PCA, causing emotions and things they didn‘t know was possible. It also goes to show that not everything is a fairytale romance. ::Choey, Quogan::
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**x.**

**x.**

**x.**

Bright Stars

**Chapter One**

**x. **

**x. **

**x. **

Chase Matthews let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding. He tried to swallowed the big knot in his throat, but failed. He's throat felt like it was closing in, and it was so tight, he didn't know how he was breathing.

His palms were sweaty, and he's stomach was queasy. He wonder when he was going to vomit.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, making it bushier than ever. He's nerves where on the end right now. And really, he didn't need to be. I mean all he was doing was going to PCA.

That's the thing… he was going back to PCA. The school where he hasn't seen or visiting in over a year.

He had never planned staying in London for over a year; it was only supposed to be one semester, but instead he ended up staying for the remaining of the year. He didn't want to, of course. His parents had forced him, telling him 'it would be a great experience'. Yeah, _no_.

Chase had spend his year in that stupid boarding school lonely and isolated. He had focused more on his studies and getting back to PCA more than anything. He didn't have any friends. The reason of that being, he didn't _need_ anymore. He was fine with the ones he had. Sure, they were a little weird at times, but that was just _them_.

He had also not had any girlfriends either. He was to devoted to Zoey for any. He wasn't lying when he said he loved her. Sure, he was still a teenager (considering he was seventeen right now), and most would just call it 'lust'. But he really, utterly, loved Zoey Brooks. He just hoped she would love him back.

Chase licked his dry lips, looking around for Logan Reese and Michael Barrett. They were supposed to be picking him up any minute now.

"Yo, bush!" Chase whirled around quickly, nearly tripping and knocking everything in his hand down. A big grin broke on his face, recognizing the voice belong to Michael.

"Mikey!" he exclaimed, setting his bags down to hug his best friend.

"I missed you Chase." Michael sobbed into his shoulder, and Chase couldn't help but laugh. Michael was the same as ever.

"Okay, as cute as this is… we gotta get going." another voice enter and Chase looked up to see Logan Reese with his arm around the waist of Quinn Pensky.

His eyes widen for a brief moment, looking back and fort between the two.

"He didn't drug you, did he?" he asked Quinn with a raise eyebrow. The latter just laughed, and ran up to hug Chase with Logan trailing behind her.

She than pulled back to slapped him over his head. "Idiot!" she hissed, and Chase moaned in pain.

"_Ow_. You didn't have to hit me!" he glared playfully towards the brunette.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him under her glasses. "I could do a _lot_ worse."

Chase's mouth broke into the smallest smiles, and he glanced over at Logan.

"Fine." Logan rolled his eyes, and reached over to give Chase a hug, who in return gave him a noogie.

"Hey! Do _not _miss up the do!" his hands reached hastily up to fix his precious 'baby'. "The girls dig the do, Chase." he glared at his best friend, and Chase laughed.

"What girls, _Logan_?" Logan's eyes widen, and he looked up at Quinn. The latter had her left hand popped up on her waist, giving Logan a challenged look, daring him to say anything.

"E-er nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

Quinn than turn towards Chase with a sweet smile. "You ready?"

Chase nodded slowly, not sure how to answer that, instead he just shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Michael grinned, slapping Chase on the back, before wrapping a arm around his shoulder. "C'mon bush, let's take you home. We missed you and your bushy head."

Chase just sighed, and rolled his eyes, glad to be around his friends again.

"Logan give me the car keys!" Chase looked up ahead to see Quinn and Logan arguing. Raising a eyebrow, he turned to Michael, who just sighed.

"Happens _all _the time, you'll get used to it."

Chase just shook his head, and smiled amusedly, he wonder just how much had changed. Of course, he was still shocked about Quinn and Logan… but he had seen it coming.

"No, Quinn!"

"Yes, you _can't_ drive!"

"I can too!"

"You wish you could, but you can't!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes!"

Michael glanced over at Chase, and shook his head inwardly, if he just knew… Oh God, this was going to hurt.

But he smiled and braced himself, maybe Zoey does love him…. who knows?

* * *

**A/N: **Well guys, how'd I do? Okay, just to clear things up. The Zoey 101 gang is all around 17-16, okay? And Chase never came back from London… until, well, now. They are also starting a new year at PCA. Michael and Logan just came to pick Chase up, alright?

Can you guys pretty **please** giving some **feedback**? I'm kind of nervous about this, but if you read it and like, please let me know! Thanks!

**x.**


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**x. **

**x. **

**x.**

Bright Stars

**Chapter Two**

**x. **

**x. **

**x. **

"Oh. My. God." Zoey Brooks wheezed, almost tripping her way into her dorm room. Setting the stuff down, she rounded around to her friend. "Lola! What do you have in that thing!" she exclaimed, bending over to catch her breath.

Lola Martinez shrugged absently, "Sorry Zoe," she said, stepping into their dorm room, offering a cheeky smile to Zoey, who in return rolled her eyes.

Lola paid her no attention and happily pounced on the top bunk, laying down she put her hands behind her hand, and sighed in bliss.

Zoey laughed, and rolled her eyes once more at her friend. "Have you seen, Quinn?" she took a swing of her bottle water. Most of the kids returning this year had already arrive yesterday or today, and she hadn't seen Quinn all day.

Lola admittedly shot up. "You don't think she left, did she?!" she exclaimed a look of depression all ready across her face. "I mean what happen with Nicole was bad already?!"

If there was one thing it was that Quinn was Lola's best friend. Sure, they were both _really_ close to Zoey, but she had Nicole (before she left). And that just left Quinn and Lola, and when they got to be roommates they gotten a lot closer… even though, Quinn still freaked out Lola with her "Quinnventions".

Zoey shook her head, "I doubt it, Lola," she assured her, hoping that wasn't true, either. She had grown pretty fond of Quinn over the years.

"Oh, okay!" she said, her mood admittedly changing. "What do you want to do now?" she asked, hopping off of the top bunk, waiting for Zoey's answer.

Zoey shrugged, her eyes scanning the almost empty room. "Guess we could go see what the boys are up too."

"Alright!" Lola eyes lit up. "And Vince, too!"

"And Vince." Zoey chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully.

**x.**

"Can you stop being such a nag?!"

"Can you stop being such a pig?!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

"Idiot!"

"Ugh!"

"Are they _always _like this?" Chase pondered, a frighten look on his face as he watch Quinn and Logan fight from the backseat of the black BMW with Michael.

"This is why I bring popcorn every were they go, want some?" he offered the bag to Chase, who took a handful before returning to watch Quinn and Logan.

"It's good to be back home," Chase said off-handily, his arms behind his head, as he stared out the window of the passing cars and trees.

"Yeah." Michael nodded, shooting his best friend a grin who gladly return it.

"Guys we'll be there in ten," Quinn called from the front, her eyes keeping focus on the road ahead of her.

"_Guys we'll be there in ten_," Logan mocked her, a teasing smile on his face.

"Logan." Quinn shot him a look, trying to be serious but her eyes gave it away.

"Yes, babe?"

"Never mind."

"Good." he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, while Chase and Michael decided to throw popcorn at him.

"_Hey! No PDA in the car_!" Michael exclaimed, while Chase laughed.

"It's _my_ car, Michael. I can do whatever _I _want!" Logan exclaimed, shooting Michael glare.

"You wanna go, french-fry?!" Michael challenged, unhooking his seatbelt, ready to attack Logan.

"Is that a challenge?!"

"You beat your rich ass it is!"

"Than let's go!" Logan unhook his seat belt, and charged at Michael, jumping over the front seat to the backseat.

"Guys!" Chase yelled, but instead got kicked in the stomach. "_Hey_! Who ever kicked me is going to pay!" this result into one big brawl in the backseat.

Quinn sighed, and rolled her eyes. "If we get pulled over," she mumbled under her breath, happy to see the sign entering PCA.

She looked at the three boys from the mirror, and couldn't stop that small smile forming on her face, the boys seem to be complete now that Chase was here.

**x.**

"You guys are idiots," Quinn commented, rolling her eyes at the three boys, and helped Chase get the last of his stuff out of the car.

Michael just chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Yeah we are." he cheekily nodded, and Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Right…"

She than turned to Chase and asked. "Are you bunking with the boys, again?"

Chase nodded. "I think so, why?" he question.

Quinn shook her head hastily. "Nothing, never mind!" she than shared a nervous look with Logan and Michael.

Chase didn't pay her no mind, and instead just continued to gaze at PCA. He breath in the soft smell of the ocean, and sighed.

**x. **

It couldn't get any better than this; he was home."I'm bored," Lola said for the umpteen time.

Zoey rolled her eyes at her friend, and shrugged. "I wonder where the boys are, I mean there bags were in there… and I haven't seen James all day."

Lola furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe he got a different dorm, who knows?" she offered, faking a smile.

She never was that fond of James. He was too "perfect" and so "good-boyish". And truthfully, she thought Zoey was just with him to replace Chase.

Glancing over campus, she saw students getting out of the car, goofing off, and just having a good time.

"Hey Zoey--" she cut herself off when she notice a bushy head out in the parking lot.

"Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?!" she exclaimed, standing up on her tippy-toes! It had to be, 'cause she saw Logan, Michael, and Quinn with him! "It is!" she quickly threw her Blix down and took off running.

"Lola!" Zoey yelled, chasing after her, but froze when she realize who Lola was running at.

'_Chase.'_ she thought.

**x.**

"Chase!" Lola waved in the air, and Quinn, Logan, Michael, and Chase turned their heads to the noise.

"Lola!" Chase barely caught her, as she jumped in his arms for a big hug.

Lola finally pulled back, and slapped him over the head. "Don't _ever _do that again!"

"Why does everyone keep hitting me," Chase muttered under his breath, but smiled at Lola.

Him and Lola always had a weird relationship, of course, it never crossed the line between a brother and sister.

"You're an idiot! Why didn't you come back?" Lola threw out questions a hundred miles an hour.

But his eyes were on her anymore, they were focused on one Zoey Brooks who was just standing a few feet away.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I was a bit worried how people would like this! -smiles- Can you pretty _please_ **review**, again? XD

P.S: Should this be Mola or Vola?

**x.**


	3. chapter three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101. However, I _do_ own the plot.

**x. **

**x.**

**x.**

Bright Stars

**Chapter Three**

**x. **

**x. **

**x. **

Zoey stood frozen in her spot, she couldn't move, her feet wouldn't let her. All she wanted to do was run up to Chase and wrapped her arms around him, but shock wouldn't let her.

She wanted to cry or scream or doing something. Her throat was dry, and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

'_Come on Zoey. It's just Chase. Pull yourself together.'_

Why was this so hard? It was Chase. Just one of her best friends in the world.

Biting her lip with a doubtful look in her eyes, she forced herself to look at him in the eyes, and could barely stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes, so she ran.

**x. **

A tall brunette girl stepped out of her mother's car, her mini-skirt showing of her long, tan legs.

"Nicole, are you sure you don't need any help getting to your dorm?" her mother asked in a slightly high voice, helping her oldest daughter get her bags out of the trunk.

"Nah." Nicole waved her hand in the air, her brown eyes scanning the campus. "I got it."

**x. **

"…Maybe she ran from your face…?" Logan offered with a shrug of the shoulder, trying to break the ice.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and she and Michael smacked him over the head.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed in defense, his hands admittedly on his head.

Quinn rolled her eyes once more, and sighed, looking hopelessly at Logan. "Stop it," she whisper, her eyes wondering over to Chase, who just looked heartbroken. "You're not helping." she hissed, narrowing her eyes slightly at her boyfriend.

"Well, sorry!" Logan argued back, scowling, but Quinn knew his real intentions.

"Just- don't do it again, okay?" her lips turning upwards at his pouting face, she was so soft when it came to Logan.

He just smirked, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ahem." Michael coughed, and Lola gagged.

Chase, however, wasn't paying attention to the group, instead was arguing with himself rather he should go after Zoey or just wait for her to talk to him.

Michael, now unattached himself from the Lola, Quinn, and Logan argument, looked over towards Chase with a concerned look in his eyes. "Bushy, I suggest you go after her." he patted him on the back, and with one last look, walked over to Lola, Quinn, and Logan, he would let Chase decide what he was going to do next.

**x.**

Nicole scowled slightly, just who did that chick think she was?! She didn't even say sorry!

"Excuse you!" Nicole shouted snottily, and Zoey turned around surprised at the familiar voice.

Chase far from her mind for that second, she exclaimed. "Nicole?!"

Nicole blinked, lowering her sunglasses, and equally exclaimed. "Zoey?!"

Zoey broke into a large smile before running up to hug her best friend.

"You can back!" Zoey shouted the obvious, breaking away from there reunion hug. "I missed you so much!"

Nicole grinned sheepishly. "Yeah… I'm not so boy crazy anymore." she laughed slightly, really happy to see her best friend anymore.

"Good!" Zoey exclaimed, laughing, thinking that only Nicole could ever make her laugh this hard. She must've missed her more than she knew. I mean, sure, Lola and Quinn were great, but they were best friends, and Nicole was her best friend.

She kind of felt lost without her at PCA.

"So, how many changes are there?" Nicole asked playfully, not realizing just _how _many there actually were.

Zoey frowned, and looked up to Nicole with sad eyes.

**x. **

James Garret sighed, looking at the yellow piece of paper with annoyance. Okay, just when he was getting _used_ to Logan and Michael, they moved him!

He sighed, inwardly shrugging, it wasn't _that _bad, he suppose. Plus, that means more friends, huh?

Groaning slightly, the tall blond grabbed his bags, whilst rolling his eyes before heading towards his new dorm room.

**x. **

"You're not going after her, are you?" Michael asked Chase after a few minutes of him just standing there with a bemused look on his face.

He shook his head. "No."

"But why?!" Lola exclaimed, pushing Chase in the shoulder slightly. "You need to go talk to her!"

"Lola," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, grabbing her best friends left arm, she gave the boys one last look. "Miss Drama Queen and I are going to go unpack, you guys need to catch up, so we'll see you later, okay?" smiling slightly at Logan, she and Lola left without another word.

**x.**

"Vince?" James asked in surprised, walking into his new dorm room, surprised to see Vince unpacking.

The tall boy grinned at James, and did a 'man hug'. "What's up, James?" he asked, just as surprised as the other boy. "You're my new roommate, aren't you?" Vince asked, stating the obvious.

James nodded quietly. "Yeah… I guess I am." he shrugged, and Vince laughed slightly. "Better you than Firewire!"

James laughed with him, setting his stuff down on the floor. "So, do you have any idea why they moved me?"

Vince looked at him strangely. "Uh… I dunno. Though I did heard Chase was back…"

"Chase…?"

"Oops… I wasn't suppose to say that, was I?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I love Vince. :DD

Okay, I am very, very, very sorry this took so long! But I've been extremely busy with school, but it's summer now for me, so more updates/stories to come!

Also, I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, and I really just wanted to end it at Vince. And yes, Nicole is back. :DD

And if you guys think that any of the characters are OOC, please let me know. I try very hard to keep them all in character, because I know how important that is to some people, so please tell me if you thing how I should add this and that to each character.

On a last note, please **review**?


End file.
